1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to foldable electronic devices and, particularly, to a foldable electronic device having a top cover and a main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as notebook computers, are popular for their portability. When a notebook computer is not being used, a cover is flipped over a main body for protecting a display on the cover and a keyboard on the main body and locked together by a typical latch mechanism. When the notebook computer is being used, the cover is opened from the main body.
However, the typical latch mechanism often has a protrusion connected to the main body via an elastic member and a hook disposed on the cover. The hook defines a slot therein. The protrusion has a curved surface. To flip the cover onto the main body, an external force is applied on the cover, the hook resists the protrusion, and slides along the curved surface to engage with the protrusion. In the process, a relatively large friction is created between the hook and the protrusion. Thus, the hook and the protrusion are easily abraded and over time, may not engage with each other.
Therefore, a new foldable electronic device is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.